Sassy
by VampireDemonKnight
Summary: The Hikaris and The Yamis make a bet. Who will win? And what are the consequences?


Sassy

"Yahoo! We're finally out of school!"

"Until tomorrow."

"Tea, don't ruin our moment."  
"Yeah."

The students of Domino High School cheers as they leave school for the day. Yugi Muto, Tea Gardener, Joey Wheeler, Tristan and Ryou. The gang showed Malik Ishtar around the school since Malik and his family moved to Domino City.

"I think I'm going to love this city! ~"  
"I'm happy to hear that Malik."

"I just hope that Yami and the others get along."  
"Yeah…"  
Yami, Bakura, and Marik don't really like each other. They can try for their friend's sake, they REALLY do. But they fail. The Yamis can switch between spirit form to solid form, as long as Yugi, and other two wearing the Millennium items.

"We heard that."

The gang got startled and turned around, seeing the Yami standing there with a 'serious' looking face. Yugi and the others sheepishly laugh.

"Well, it's true."

"You guys don't get along."  
"Unless a miracle happens that you guys…"

"We'll be your servants for the day!"

An idea hit the Yamis, making them smirking evilly.

"Is that a bet? ~"

"HUH?!"

"Well sure it is."  
"If you guys fail…"

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik closed their eyes to think for the moment, and opened them with a great thing.

"If you guys fail, YOU WILL HAVE TO MAKE A VIDEO OF YOU GUYS DOING THE CATWALK!"

"HUH?!"

The others started laughing while the Yamis were flabbergasted and the lil trio smirked with confident, knowing that they'll know they'll win this bet. The Yamis turned around and huddled.

"What are we going to do?"

"We can't lose this one."

"Yes, because if we do…"

All 3 shivered of embarrassment.

"We need to win this bet."

"Meaning we need to get along here, meaning you Bakura."  
"Me? What do I do?"

"You know what you do. I don't need to explain. At least Marik is more decent than you."

"Oh Pharaoh! ~, you're too kind! ~"

"f*ck off, Marik."

While the Yamis were arguing, the others were dragging them home. They argued for hours. The others were just watching them as if they were watching TV. Yami noticed that everyone was watching them, he taps Bakura's shoulder.

"WTF IS IT?!"

"Don't yell at me while everyone is staring at you arguing."  
Bakura turns around to see them staring at him. He turns away, and then sighs.

"….We'd failed again, didn't we?"

"Yep."

"you guys sure did."

"HUH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE FAILED AGAIN?!"

"DO YOU MEAN RIGHT NOW COUNTED?!"  
"Well, we didn't say to start tomorrow. So yeah. It counted."

The Yamis coward in fear of their Yugi and the other two of what horrible things that they'll make them do. A few days after, everyone was sitting in the living room, waiting for their show. Yami and the others were hiding the Millennium items, too embarrassed to come out.

"I can't wait of what Yami, Bakura, and Marik did in the video."

"I bet it was pretty embarrassing."

"How much is for that bet?"  
"Hmmm…15 bucks!"  
"You're on!"

"Guys! That video is going to start!"  
The video begins with the Yamis doing catwalks with the song I'm Sexy and I Know it, the Catwalk song, Gangnam Style, Pharaoh's Throne, and Leather/Literal Pants. . It was basically the video were clips of the three of them dancing/catwalking the whole time. Everyone was laughing for the rest of the week. The Yamis barely showed themselves until the gossip went down, which it was roughly 2 months. Yugi, Ryou and Malik were starting to feel sorry for the Yamis for embarrassing them like that. So they decided that they'll do them a little favor. After they came home from school, they called the Yamis out to 'have a talk with them'. The Yamis looked embarrassed and ashamed a little.

"…What is it Yugi?"

"You said you three needed to talk to us?"  
"Yes, we did."

"And it has to do with the video…"

"Please! Spare us your teasing."  
"I just noticed that you guys are wearing robes…"

"…Yeah, why is that exactly?"

The three teens looked at each other, smiling. They stood up, taking off the robes, revealing kawaii maid outfits. The Yamis blushes.

"Wha-Wha…"

"We're sorry we embarrassed you guys…"  
"And for your service and just because we're nice."  
The teens jumped on the Yami's laps, hugging them.

"We'll be your maids for the rest of today."  
"Please accept our offer…Pharaoh."

The Yami's looked at each other, and then evilly smirked.

"We accept the offer."  
"With one condition…"  
The teens looked at the Yamis with confusion.

"You three will have to do our chores for the rest of the week."

"HUH?!"

"No complains, no buts, no whining, nothing. Is that clear Yugi? ~"

"You too Ryou~"  
"Ditto Mal-chan~"  
Said the Yamis with an evil smirk which made the teens shiver in fear.

"Ye-Yes…"

"Yes who? ~"  
"YES YAMI! YES! FINE!"

"YEAH BAKURA!"  
"DITTO MARIK!"  
The Yamis laughed as the teens had a puffy kawaii angry face.


End file.
